


Get This Right

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this at 2am don't expect it to be great literature, Inspired by a Frozen 2 outtake, singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Minji had been preparing something for her girlfriend for months, everything in her head seemed to be perfect, but was she ready for what was to come when the latter came back home?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 39





	Get This Right

She had been preparing this for long, it was a step she wanted to take and it had to be perfect. A couple of weeks ago, after talking to Gahyeon and Bora, they were going to help her setting up the perfect dinner since they both owned a restaurant that they bought after getting married.  
  
Minji had everything ready, the food, the table with some candles and some piano tracks playing softly in the background. She even dyed her hair blue, her favorite color, to give her a surprise.  
  
Time was definitely passing slowly as she watched the clock, wishing it was already time for her to come. She checked herself out once again in front of the mirror, she made sure her white button up shirt had couple of them unbuttoned, showing the necklace the younger girl once got her. Her black trousers were her favorite, she always got compliments from her girlfriend when she wore them, she had to wear them on that perfect night.  
  
She heard the rustling of the keys opening the front door and quickly went to greet the person that was coming in with a bright smile.  
  
"Gosh, Minji you won't believe the day we had today at work, Yoohyeon almost- huh? Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Siyeon went straight to sit on the couch after dropping her bag at the entrance, leaving her shoes and coat there too. She just wanted to relax after a long day.  
  
"Dinner is ready, wanna eat with me?"  
  
"You didn't read the text that I sent you? I ate on the way home."  
  
Minji's stomach dropped, nothing was going as she was expecting to, and her girlfriend wasn't even looking at her. Maybe she was rushing too much, maybe she wasn't the one for Siyeon, she clearly was missing some signs and she felt bad about it.  
  
Was she blinded by her emotions to not see how the younger girl was feeling? Maybe she had to step back for a while from her life to let it all sink, maybe she needed some space to figure it all out.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
The black haired girl took a look at her, and stood up from the couch with curious eyes. Her fingers ran smoothly along her hair and a smile grew on her lips, she was mesmerized by the color she was not used to in her hair. She never thought that a cold color like blue would look so hot on someone who looked as warm as her.  
  
"You look amazing, did you dye it today? It's not Christmas but I'm seeing an angel right here and now."  
  
In that moment, she decided that she was going to get it right, she was going to thrill her in every way she deserved, she was going to blow her mind even if she wasn't really ready for it, she was going to work hard for her. She was going to become her ideal woman.  
  
The only problem was that her plan was a mess. The dinner was a disaster already, and she was panicking, she didn't know what to do, that was not on her plans, she only had plan A.  
  
"Look Siyeon I, I wanted to give you a surprise and the dinner and them I was going to bam ring and speech but you already had dinner and you are tired and I don't even know where I put the ring and I'm sorry that I'm a mess-"  
  
She felt a finger on her lips, that made her train of thoughts stop for a second while focusing on what the younger girl was doing.  
  
She watched as she went back to the sofa and took out a couple of cushions before taking something out of the skeleton of the furniture. A blue velvety box was then left on the coffee table, she was confused.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I think, the same thing that you were going to do."  
  
Then, she took her hand in hers and kissed it softly before looking at her in the eyes, she was getting more and more nervous as each second passed.  
  
"Kim Minji, queen of everything that's pink, rilakkumas and macaroons, will you marry me?"  
  
Neither she was expecting for the girl she had in front of her to do that, with a rose gold ring between her fingers.   
  
"Look, I know I'm not the best at expressing myself, and these days I haven't been the best girlfriend either but the only thing I'm sure of is that I want to be the girl that you deserve to be with, I want you to live your dream life, I want to make you happy."  
  
Before she could continue, she was silenced by a pair of lips over her own. Tears rolled down her cheek and for sure it wasn't hers, so she quickly tried to wipe them off with her thumbs, showering the latter with some kisses on her cheeks right after.   
  
They both chuckled, this was definitely neither of their plans for sure but they were definitely going to remember this night forever.   
  
"I will marry you, but with one condition...Close your eyes."  
  
She did as she was told, and tried to gues what was happening with her sense of hearing, but she could only hear the older girl curse under her breath and cabinet doors being opened and closed until she felt her presence back in front of her.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Minji was standing with right leg on a chair, her hair now tied on a low ponytail and a small silver ring in her hands.  
  
"Will you marry me too Lee Siyeon, the lone wolf who found a soft spot for a small rabbit?"   
  
"I will."   
  
The night felt young even if on the clock, it marked a new day, but who cared anyways, it was a perfect night to celebrate love.   
  
Their living room was left looking like a mess. Their dinner untouched, sofa cushions all over the floor and clothes scattered all over the floor on their way to their bedroom.  
  
They would take care of that tomorrow.  
  
The only thing that mattered that night was only them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> You can find me on twitter: @hothdong


End file.
